


Femme Fatale [Fic]

by cantarina



Category: Doctor Who & Related Fandoms, Torchwood
Genre: Community: tw100, F/M, Tosh Being Awesome
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2007-09-01
Updated: 2007-09-01
Packaged: 2017-11-01 14:32:37
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/357902
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cantarina/pseuds/cantarina
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Tosh is anxious before a mission.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Femme Fatale [Fic]

"Jack..." Tosh begins, looking nervous, but he shushes her gently and then runs his hand along her jawline, down her neck, following her plunging neckline and back up again. He bends to kiss her and moves in, pressing his body against hers. When she's still hesitant, he deftly drags his palm up her spine: with a low moan, Tosh takes control of the kiss, of the situation and now she's coming onto him. Later, they break apart.

"I know undercover work isn't your first choice, but I think you're up to playing the seductress." Jack winks, "Go get 'em, Tosh.".


End file.
